youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HungryTeen/Where do I belong?
Quick Message Hello, I'm new to this wiki. I've been writing alot, and I plan to make alot of stories in the future. So, i present you... Where Do I Belong? Characters Melanie Heskett Martha ??? William ??? Jenna (Jen) ??? Bryan ??? Jess ??? Mack ??? Jake ??? Pictures avatar (1).png|Melanie Heskett Jen.png|Jenna (Jen) avatar (3).png|Martha avatar (4).png|William avatar (5).png|Jess avatar (6).png|Bryan avatar (7).png|Mack avatar (8).png|Jake Deaths Bryan ~ Torn to shreds by horde of zombies Melanie ~ Bitten in neck, slowly died. Daily Chapter Summary Chapter 1 - Begins, Mel introduces herself Chapter 2 - Mel gets knocked out Chapter 3 - Mel gets to know the survivors, and is attacked Chapter 4 - Bryan dies, Mel gets bitten in neck Chatper 5 - Mel bonds with Martha Chapter 6 - Mel, Martha, and William get to a school, meet Jen and others, Mel dies. Prolouge It is 2058, and the world is infested with horrible entities. A disease, specificly known as the "Loce" disease, killed almost the whole human race. About 3/10 of the human race is left. This isnt just any disease, though. This is the zombie disease. also dont own the music video. Chapter One - Memories Melanie Heskett was born 10 years before the zombie apocalypse broke out. Her parents had died. She was all alone. She is now 15, and she still manages to fight and survive But for how much longer? -- I slowly trudge through the front yard of a house. The windows are barricaded, but i can tell they got in. The front door has a hole the size of my waist to my feet. "They" being the dead. I know what you're thinking. "Dead are dead!". Not this kind of dead. It had happened so fast.... everyone who got it treated it as if it was just a cold. I was just 10 when it happened. It was my 10th birthday. "Good morning, Melanie!" Melanie's father said. He held a plate of her favorite food - bacon. "Dad!" Melanie said happily. Her mother, and her father gave her a big hug. Later that day, her friends arrived. "Hi Jen!" Melanie greeted her best friend. "Happy birthday, Mel!" exclaimed Jen. Mel's big brother was sick in bed, and Mel just heard a BUMP from his room. She wondered what happened, so she went to her brother's room. "Jack? What's - " and that's all she could get out. Her big brother was on the floor. He had very, very pale skin. And befire Mel could ask, his mouth vomited out blood. It still haunts me. The nightmare. The memory. Jack had vomited blood, and then he went running out his window. We were so scared. But he came back. He came during midnight. Of course, though, we had searched high and low for him. The police couldn't find him, either. This was happening over the globe - but only to the people who had got Loce. Jack had somehow broken into my parent's room. The were one of his kind in the morning. I was lucky enough that i lock my door at night. I escaped. That's why I'm still alive. I'd do anything - anything! - to just have the world how it was. But i can't change it. I climb into a open window of a neighboring house. The house looks fine, so i plan on staying here for the night. I close the window, and take out my bat. I found it at a Little Leages baseball field. Its my signature weapon. I slowly creep around the house, checking every room. It appears to be safe. I lock the window, also, place a nice piece of a lamp and hammering it in. You can never be sure. I lock the door, and now I can actually take note of this room. It appears to be a little girl's room - maybe a 5 year old. There is pink wallpaper. Unfortunealy, a bit is splattered with red. It's sad to think about it - so many innocent people - gone. In just a couple of weeks. And still, I hear a occasional scream or shriek around the town. But i can't help them. I can only help myself. I can only....help....myself......... Chapter Two - New Friends I wake up on the bed. It's 8:34 am, the next day, according to my watch. "Happy Birthday, Mel" I mumble to myself. Today it is my 15th birthday. I have the guts to actually celebrate my birthday in a zombie infested world. I take a apple. I found it in a grocery store. This was the only thing i could find. It was under a stand, covered in dust. But hey, you can't be picky in a zombie infested world. I wipe it off, and take a big bite. A couplse minutes later, and im done. With some food in my stomach, i add a swig of rainwater. No, i don't get all my water from earth's natural resources. Just saying. "I should get going..." I tell myself. I take a look out of the window - and i gasp at what I see. There's tons of zombies. I give out a little shriek and stumble back. I've never seen'' this'' many. Never. I guess i'll be staying here a bit longer... I'm actually forced to wait 6 more hours until they leave. I wait another 30 minuts to make sure they're gone. Then i collect my things, and jump out of the window. ---- I make my way to a Walmart. Thank goodness. I needed new supplies. All i really have is just a kitchen knife, crackers, another apple, a jug of water, and a BaseballBat. Oh , and a baseball cap. I put on my "Dodgers" - i think it was a old baseball team - cap and walk inside. But before I know it, a guitar comes directly to my face and I'm knocked out cold. ..................... "What should we do?" "I don't trust her" "We gotta help her - she's just a teenager!" "We can't afford more mouths to feed - " "She's awake!!!!" I wake up to unfamiliar voices. A woman - about in her 20's, looks down at me. A boy - about in his 10's, looks at me also. Then i notice a muscular man. They're going to kill me is the first thought in my mind. Chapter Three - This is bad. As i learned - The little boy - his named is William - The woman - her name is Martha - and the man who could end my life right now - is Bryan. Martha and Wiliam totally trust me. But Bryan ....... "Bryan, we've GOT to help her - We dont know what she's gone through!" Said Martha. "Who's this girl, mom?" Said William. "Fine. We'll keep her here for ONE day." Said Bryan, after a long silence. "But then she's got to go." Who does he think I am? A dog? Currently, im sitting in a room tied to a chair. They're went in another room, but I am still able to hear Bryan's booming footsteps. BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM CREEEEAAAAAK The door swings open as Bryan, William, and Martha walk in. I know just what to do. I plaster a fake look of Shock, Scardness, and Suprisment. "We're not going to hurt you." says Martha. "Ya. Get up, stay here for a day. If you dont leave by tomorrow at 7:00 pm, we'll FORCE you." says Bryan Sheesh. Manners.... Martha unties me and i get up. As soon as the ropes fall, i jump to my pack in the corner. I grab my Bat and arm it. But as I'm about to ask them, a barricade falls down. Well, now i know where that horde of zombies went. Chapter 4 - Bad luck. A zombie bursts right through the front doors of the Walmart. Another follows. And another. And another. And more And more and more and more. "Run!" yelled Bryan, as Martha grabbed William and started running to the back. Bryan grabbed a guitar. I realized it was the one he knocked me out with, because it has a bit of blood on it - probally, from the part that is now bandanged on my head from when i woke up. I've never seen anyone this brave. Bryan swings the guitar to one's head, whilst kicking it in the - "AAAAH!" Bryan lets out a yelp. One has got his leg. He stumbles back. Only to fall at the feet of another. Before you know it, all of them, tearing him up like flies eating some garbage. I'm lucky, because none have even noticed me. Yet. I tiptoe, trying to get to a shelf - just to climb onto it. But then one raises its head. Its bloody mouth hangs open. It gets up. And starts walking - now running - towards me. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I raise my base ball bat. When it is close enough to reach to me, i swing the bat into his skull. A sickening SMACK. It's horribly - grossingly - still alive. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK But i guess in the commotion one got behind me. It brings it's head to my neck. And before i know it. I'm dead. Or atleast i think. Chatper Five - I'm here for you. Not dead. Not dead. Not dead. I'm not dead. Not yet. My neck has a bad bite. I know this is impossible. One just bit me. I returned the blow with a kitchen knife to the chest. I know i dont have that much time. Not that much time. Until my heart stops. Until my body decays. Until my soul gets trapped in a dead body. There has to be a cure - There has to be. Although. This is what everyone had thought. When it started. It was 2 days before Mel's birthday. Mel entered the kitchen, where her mom was busy cooking. The news was on the Television. "The Loce disease is spreading. Lots of people are getting infected with this disease. But do not fear. Doctors are close to the cure. We are -" "MEL!" yelled Mel's mom. "I told you not to watch the news. Bad things are told. Just dont worry. And if - This disease is just the flu. We'll have a cure soon, honey." and Mel's mother kissed Mel's cheek. I already know. I already know I'm slipping away. I already know im close to death. Martha is scared to death about Bryan's death. We left the walmart earlier - I haven't shown them the bite. I know, when I am about to die, I'll tell them to avoid me - Throw my 1 minute dead body - before it regenerates - far. Far. Far away. William seems helpless. If we encounter more... and he.... and he.... and if he.... "So, what's on your mind, Honey?" said Martha. "Uh.....*cough* I don't really....." I say. "Well....I know.....This world has gone to hell. The only thing we can think about is trying to get the world better." said Martha. Her voice sounds like my Mother's. I only wish it was. "So, how have you made it through?" I ask. "Well.... Me and little William here, we escaped. Only... our daughter.....my..... husband...." Martha stops. "I'm sorry, Martha." I put my hand on her shoulder. She sighs. "I only wish this world was what it used to be. There are living proof of monsters walking on our streets. Our friends. Our old, old, friends." She says. "What... What happened to your daughter?" I ask Martha. "She....a..... one of them.... one of them caught her......." Martha stammers. Martha sits me down. And she explains. "We were just having a nice family time. Watching some TV in the living room. William went to the kitchen to get some popcorn. My daughter, Sophie, was cuddled next up to me. She was only 6. Just six years old! William screamed, and me and my Husband - Zack - jumped up and ran to him. A dead - a dead woman - just stuck her fist through the door. Zack always believed of the zombie apocalypse. We all made fun of him - for jokes . He knew just what to do. He grabbed a chair and flung it at the woman , now into our house. " She stammered. "We ran. We ran out the back door. Alot of them - closing in had broken through the front. Zack carried Sophie. I carried William. Zack then tripped on the doorway. But actually, it wasnt the doorway. It was a arm.... a arm...... a bloody, pale, arm on the floor. 2 zombies grabbed him. That was my last sight of him.....screams was all i heard after. But i turned. I turned in time to see my daughter. My daughter running, running like it was her only chance to live, which it was. But, she didn't make it. I couldn't save her. I couldn't......... save...." and then Martha bursts into tears. "Martha, I'm here. Don't worry. I'm here for you." I say. She is 20. But to me, she's like a little sister. Chapter Six - Hello Death. Death. Death. Death. Death is horrible. And for some reason, it is everywhere. Even following me. Today i woke up to blood on my face. Not another's - mine. I guess i coughed it out. I've gotten a fever, and a horrible, horrible, cough. This is exactly what my brother had. Exactly what my DEAD brother HAD. I've been acting weird lately. We arrived at a school. There is 3 teenagers my age in here. 2 girls, one boy. Jess, Mack, and you wouldn't believe who else. "JEN!!!" I screeched as we entered the school. I saw a teenaged girl. And I know it is Jen. "MELANIE!" She screamed, running towards me. We hug. She has tears in her eyes. "Mel, Mel Mel! I swear, i thought you died!!!" she says, sobbing. I can't even notice my own tears. "Jen......Jen..!....." Is all i can really get out. "Mel, i lost everything . I thought I lost you - but i didn't! You're alive! You're not dead! You're not decayed,walking along the streets!" She sobs out. "Jen, we have eachother now." Is all i can get out. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." says some girl in the background. It's Jess. "So, i guess this is your friend, Jenna...?" she askes, curious. Jen introduces me to the other teens. Jess, well, she's the average teen. Mack, on the other hand, is a football player. A couple minutes later, and im not kidding, a teenager comes. His name is Jake. He's.... a nerd. As the day drags, and the Night follows, we lay down in our blankets we have found. Everyone is already asleep, and I'm on watch, wielding Mack's own hachet he found. But my heart. It is.... slowing... down..... I know I'm about to..... to...... die. But i wake up Jen. "Jen... ACK!" And my mouth vomits red. red. "HOLY CHEESE!" screams Jen. She already knows what this is leading to. I pull back my hair and reveal the bite. "Mel.... " she says. "This isn't happening....." she stammers. But it is. Jen starts crying softly, obviously trying not to wake up the others. I'm already laying on the ground. Starting to feel the unfeelable. The feel of dying. "Mel..." She says, holding onto my hand. "Jen. I know.....I know.... we just found eachother.. But.......but.......you gotta get rid of me.... before....i........" Is all i can get out before I vomit blood again. My eyes are dragging. Dragging me to darkness. Dragging me. To death. My last sentence is "I'll say "hi" to my family, for you...." MELANIE DIES ~ JEN IS NOW POV Chapter Five - In her hands now. Jenna , nicknamed Jen, walks over to her friend, Melanie, who's nickname is Mel, 's house. It's Mel's 10th birthday. "I can't wait to give Jen her present!" says Jen. She spent 3 days trying to find it. A doll that looked just like Mel. She wrapped the doll carefully and put it inside the box. Jen arrives at Mel's house. "Happy Birthday, Mel!" Jen says. She puts Mel's present on the dining room table. Mel walks into the hallway, saying "I am going to check on my brother, then I will be back, Jen!" "Okay, Mel." says Jen. Then Mel's scream erupts from her Brother's room. Present Mel has died. My best friend is .. dead.... right when i knew she wasn't..... she.. died.... I never though I'd have to go through this again. Mostly because i lost everything i love. Mom...Pop..... Little Rascal, my dog..... Those dead ... They took everything from me.... my family.... my friend.... everything... .they even took my old life.... Now i'm running around the dead world trying to find food. It used to be so easy... . I stare at my friend's body. I close her eyelids. And i know i have to dispose of her.... It's happened before...... poor Abby...... they got her arm... and when I say that, i mean THEY ACTUALLY TOOK OFF HER ARM. We had no choice but to "put her down" . But we couldn't risk her body staying here. Even if we already killed her. Giving her ease of not returning as a demon. She's in heaven now. And I wish i could see her again.... she helped us so much.... she was like a second Melanie. Oh.... what will the others say?! Mel is DEAD! I got to make it look like she left. I walk carefully outside behind the school. I gently put Mel's dead body into the garbage can, along with her sleeping bag and backpack. I took everything out, and i put the weapons in the other trash can. Can't afford to loose the weapons. I'll just come back later and say i found them. The morning comes and I am awoke to Mack yelling. "RUN!!! RUN RUN RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" I hear. I jolt up, seeing 5 walkers closing in on all of us. When will these damn rotten tomotatoes LEAVE US ALONE?! I take my own knife and start hacking when one gets close. Hackity - hack. They're not coming back. "We got to take their bodies out." says Jess. "The other zombies are gonna smell dead fleash. Not already that THEY are dead. " We plan to find a radio and signal , or atleast TRY to, the government. Or atleast anyone. We are running out of food. It's very risky to go out and try to get some. 3 people - kids - have died here because they went outside. Abby, Leah, Bailey......... "What about the food?" says Mack, almost reading my mind. "We HAVE to go outside. We need some, bad!" says Jess. "That isn't a good idea." says Jake. "Why?" we all ask. And Jake begins. "I used to hang at a mall with some others. We we're gonna stick it out - like most survivors. We had many shops , which some of them still had stuff. They might've not seemed helpful to others, but were to us. Staplers. Rulers. And tiniest bit of candy in corners. Hey, food is food. anyway. we eventaully had no food. We ran out. We sent this guy - he was very strong- outside to get food. But he didn't return for 6 days. Then we sent someone else - this teenager - she was 14. Just 14! but that was all we could afford to loose. And we lost both of them. We know, because we saw the teenager eat the strong dude. We finally ALL had to leave for food. Everyone died except me.... i had.... i had to let someone else die... for me to escape.... " says Jake. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay.." I tell him. "Everyone has had experiences like that...." I stammer. "Fine." says Jess. "But we need SOMEONE. to leave. SOMEONE. We're going to starve." continues Jess. We all know it is true. Just we don't wanna loose someone else. "Fine." i say. "I'll go out." "No." says Mack. I think he has a crush on me. "We won't let you. We can't loose another survivor - another friend." He puts his arm on my shoulder. I jerk away and leave the building, without another word. I know this is risking my very life. But i need to help my friends. I already couldn't help Mel. And i won't let it happen again. Chapter 6 - Outside I step outside. The sun burns my eyes, so i put my hand up over them. I haven't really gone outside.... since we came here. I start thinking about Mel. Her smile was as big as the sun. I miss her. Why wouldn't I? Mel needed me. I know i couldn't do it, yes, but i feel like it was my fault, that she drifted off. She was awesome. I then realize tears are running down my cheeks. I rub them off. There's the walmart. I was bored that day before she came, and was watching the window. Zombies filled in like mad fans and Justin Bieber was in there. Not that I really like him. I wonder if that's where she got bitten. I do remember screams, but they were male. I carefully, stealthfully, tiptoe inside. Nope, nothing in here. I scan the shelves. Shiz. Nothing. I walk to the back, Bingo. Cans! And more cans! full of food! I open my leather sack and stock up till i can barely lift it. I literally drag it on the floor on the way out. I pull it out into the street. "WOOF!" A strangled whimper croms from under a pile of planks, probally that once barricaded a broken window. I know that, because there's blood and a half eaten body. No legs. Nothing from the waist down. The man has spiky hair and a mustache. He's a zombie, sure, but he cant walk at all. I lift up the wooden planks, expecting horrible gruesome half eaten more humens. But i see a dog. A germen shepard, to be exact.